Electronic cigarette is a kind of electronic products, which is configured for heating tobacco juice by a heating wire and making the tobacco juice be atomized. Nowadays, electronic cigarette are provided to smokers as substitutes of real cigarettes. In use of an electronic cigarette, the tobacco juice is transformed into aerial fog after being heated, and the aerial fog flows through a breather pipe and arrives at the exterior of the electronic cigarette via an opening of a suction nozzle cover. The core components of the electronic cigarette are the heating wire and the breather pipe. As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, an electronic cigarette atomizer comprises a hollow outer sleeve 180, a male screw bushing 110 engaging with one end of the outer sleeve 180, a dead ring 130 and a top electrode 120 inserted into the dead ring 130 and engaging with the male screw bushing 110. In assembly, a heating wire component 140 is inserted into a hollow breather pipe 150 firstly and is mounted inside the outer sleeve 180 subsequently. Two lead pins of the heating wire component 140 are in contact with the male screw bushing 110 and the top electrode 120 respectively. When the breather pipe 150 is assembled, a cavity is formed between the breather pipe 150 and the outer sleeve 180, and oil-absorbing cotton 160 is received in the cavity. Finally, a suction nozzle cover 170 is attached to an opening of the other end of the outer sleeve 180.
The breather pipe 150 defines at least one through-hole(s) passing through a pipe body thereof in a center portion of the pipe body. In assembly, one lead pin of the heating wire component 140 is configured to pass through the through-hole(s), which provides guidance for the main body of the heating wire component 140 to pass through the through-hole(s). However, the assembly method is seriously inconvenient. Furthermore, the lead pins of the heating wire component 140 are very long and may be bent during assembly, and it is difficult to accurately align and assemble the two lead pins of the heating component, which causes low production efficiency.